A Trip Gone Wrong
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Ed gets a call at 2 am. A mission with a big reward awaits him. But what else awaits him when he returns to Central? Yaoi in future chapters. EdXHavoc. Please review.
1. the Phone Call

RING RING RINGIt was 2:00 am when the phone in the Elric's bedroom rang out. Al jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling. His eyes squinted in both pain for his newest head injury and annoyance for the phone.RING RING RING

"Will you PLEASE get that damned phone!?" Al was holding his head in a failed attempt to stop the throbbing. Next to him, Ed rolled over and folded the pillow around his head to stop any incoming sound, ignoring Al and the phone completely. Al glared at his brother before delivering a sharp kick to his back, making him roll off the bed.

"gyaaah!!!" Moisture welled in the corners of Ed's eyes as he rubbed his back. "What in hell was that for?!" As if on cue, the phone rang again.

"It was for you not answering that, now pick it up. It could be important." Al complained.

"Crap Al, with a brother like you, why do I even want a mom?" Al rolled his eyes as the older boy stood, walked to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello? This is the very tired alchemist speaking, and you must obviously be someone with a death wish." Ed said coldly.

"Wow, Fullmetal. I think that's the friendliest greeting you've ever given me." Said a familiar voice. Ed could already feel the murderous rage building.

"Only you, Mustang. Only you would call me at two in the morning. This better be good."

"Oh it is. I want you to get your ass down to Central. Like, NOW."

"Will I want to kill you when I get there?" Ed was being serious. Colonel Mustang sighed.

"Don't you always?"

"…Good point. Can't it wait? We just got to granny's place. Winry was really happy. She'll be crushed if we leave so soon again."

"It really can't wait. As for the issues with your girlfriend and Pinako, don't care. Not my problem." Ed's face crumpled in disgust.

"You really are a sick, heartless asshole. It better be worth it. How long do we have to get there?"

"Not we, you. And you can get here right now. Just climb through the phone. I'm sure you're small enough to fit through one of the holes."

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL YOU WOMANIZING MORONIC BASTARD!!!???" Ed heard Mustang laugh on the other end of the line.

"hahaha! Fullmetal, sometimes your spunk is the only reason I like you. But back to business. Be here by noon or else I won't tell you anything."

"Bastard…fine. I'll be there. But this had better not be another of your sick jokes, Mustang." Mustang laughed again.

"Sick jokes? Me? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm merely sending you on a little mission with a big payoff." Ed sighed.

"Whatever. I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before depriving me of sleep. People grow most in their sleep you know."

"Well then you either don't sleep much or you're a medical mystery. I'm leaning toward medical mystery." Ed started wigging out on Mustang, only to realize he had already hung up. The pissed off blonde slammed the phone on the receiver, holding it there, with his fist tightening around it.

"Jackass…" Ed muttered under his breath. Al still heard him though.

"What's wrong, brother? That was Colonel Mustang, right? What'd he say?" Al was getting a bit worried. Ed couldn't bring himself to look at his brother.

"I have to leave for Central right away. Alone."


	2. TearFilled goodbye

Al's eyes went wide as his brothers' words sank in. "You're leaving? Without me? But we just got here! I thought we were gonna stay for a month! We were finally back with our family! What could be so important?!" Al was frantic. He obviously hated the idea of coming home just to leave the next day. "There's no way I'm being left behind."

"No, Al. You have to stay here. Colonel Bastard said so. And besides, better me leave and they be sad instead of both of us leaving and them being crushed." Al stared blankly at the floor.

"It's not fair…why is he taking you again?"

"He hasn't told me, but it sounded important."

"What're we gonna tell Granny? And Winry?"

"The truth. I'm being called back to Central for a mission. Well, I'm due there at noon and it's 2:30. I guess I'd better start getting ready. I'll be in the shower." The entire time Ed was talking, he had his head turned back to look at Al while he was walking to the door. When he was through explaining, he opened the door and walked forward, smacking right into Winry. Her head was down, her face covered by her hair, but it was obvious she was crying. She held a wrench in her hand.

"I…I h-heard ever-everything…wh-why, Ed? Why d-do you a-always leave u-us? Why do you le-leave us behind all the t-time?" Her voice kept cracking to the point where she was hard to understand.

"Winry…" Al and Ed both said her name at the same time. Ed embraced his life long friend tightly. "You think I like this? You think I enjoy leaving you and Granny and making you worry? I don't. But like it or not, what Mustang always says is true. I'm a dog of the military now. I can't take you with me. You'd be in constant danger. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you got hurt. I already can't handle when Al gets hurt, and he's just as good a fighter as me. I know you want me to stay, but I just can't. I'm so sorry…" Something wet fell on Winry's head, making her look up. Ed had also started crying. "So, so sorry…I'm sorry Winry…"

"Ed…" What could she say? Ed crying, especially in front of other people, was really rare. She hugged him tighter, and Al just stared, amazed.

"Al's gonna stay with you and granny. Be happy you still have him at least. Go to sleep. I'll be gone by morning. But first…" Ed grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the wrench and lifted it up. "You came in here to tell me to shut up, right? Go ahead. I deserve it for making you cry." Winry smiled a little as she hit the metal wrench over Ed's head with a loud conk sound. Ed's eyes teared again with pain. "OUCH!!!! I pour my heart out and you try and kill me?!" Winry giggled.

"If you have to leave, I guess there's nothing I can do. But promise me you won't die, ok?"

"Are you underestimating my abilities?"

"The only thing I'm underestimating is your height."

"SHADDUP YOU-" Ed started to protest but Al interrupted him.

"Brother!"

"Right, got it." Winry laughed again and Ed glared at her. "Now you really should go back to bed. I'll walk you, ok? Al, see if you can find my watch. It'll get me on the train fast."

"Ok" Al and Winry said in sync. Al started rummaging in the suitcases while Ed and Winry walked down the halls silently. Winry breaks the silence when they get to her room.

"What're you gonna do now?"

"What else can I do? Orders are orders, even if they come from an oversexed pompous butt like Mustang. Winry laughed at Ed's insult.

"Make sure you come back for us, ok?"

"Don't worry, I always will." They hugged one more time. "I'll miss you, Winry. Stay strong and healthy for me."

"I will. By the way, your head sounds hollow." Winry let Ed go and retreated to her room, closing the door and locking it quietly.

"grr…my head is NOT hollow…I'm a genius…" Ed walked back to his room, where Al had found Ed's silver watch. Ed plopped himself heavily on the bed and sighed.

"Everything ok, Brother?" Al asked, voice filled with concern. Ed sighed again.

"These are the times where being a military dog really sucks."

"Well that's what you chose. No changing it now."

"And you're not helping."

"Right, sorry. So what're you gonna do now?"

"Take that shower I was gonna take before I saw Winry."

"Careful, the water drops might drown you." Ed's eyes went wide.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Al laughed and started running around, trying to avoid death by brother. Finally, Ed tackled Al, making him fall on to the bed behind him. They both burst out laughing.

"Just like old times, huh big brother?

"Uh huh. Only back then, I was taller." Ed got up and pulled Al to his feet. They hugged, then Ed went off to shower, leaving Al to pack some things for him. Once Ed was out of earshot, he started talking to himself. "Just like old times? I wish it were, Ed, I wish it were. And I bet so does Winry."


	3. The Train and the Cheesecake

It was 8:00 am. Ed was on a train heading to Central, but he really wanted to turn around and head home. He had left Al, Winry, and Granny at Colonel Bastard's command. Some kind of important mission. And that's why he's been awake since 2 am, forced to leave his family when he just got there, and was now sitting in a small car on a train without his brother. There was a knock on the door to his car.

"Come in." Ed prayed it wasn't another train attendant asking if he wanted milk. He'd already sent 3 away. If it wasn't for Al making him promise to behave until he was in Mustang's office, they'd be emotionally scarred by his unique way of saying no. A dark haired woman opened the door.

"Hi there, chief." 2nd lieutenant Maria Ross came in and closed the door behind her.

"Ross? Why are you here? …Oh god, please don't tell me you're my 'bodyguard'." Ross laughed.

"I'm not here to be your bodyguard. I was on vacation. I'm heading back now. One of the attendants said a little boy wearing red with braided hair had walked in a private room. I figured it had to be you."

"You? Vacation? Why's Mustang being so nice? AND I'M NOT LITTLE!!!!" An angry vein popped out on Ed's forehead, again making the woman next to him laugh.

"I know, I know. Look on the bright side. Short is adorable."

"…I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult…"

"Compliment. As for why the Colonel gave me time off, I have no idea. He just asked if I needed a break. I told him I did and he gave me a week." Ed's forehead crumpled in surprise.

"Wow. It's so out of character."

"Yup. But I'm not complaining. So why are you heading back? I thought you were taking a break, too."

"Mustang needed me for some kind of mission. He said it would have a big payoff." Ross' eyebrows shot up. She rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"hmm…"The black haired woman looked deep in thought.

"Huh? Ross? Yoo-hoo, Ross?" Ed sighed. He knew it was pointless to try and wake her up when she thinks. There was another knock on the door, which broke Ross' trance. She got up and opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Ross. Your things are ready."

"Okay, thank you. Just leave them on the table." The attendant set two bowled plates and two glasses of soda on the table and left the room.

"What's that?" Ed asked curiously.

"A souvenir, sort of. It's a recipe a friend taught me while I was gone. I had brought some with me, and when I found out you were here, I asked the attendant to cut some. It's called cheesecake." The lieutenant lifted the lid off her plate, revealing a slice of thick, light yellow cake. Ed just stared at it.

"…Does it have milk in it?"

"Uh huh." She stuck her fork in the cake and picked up a chunk.

"Then I'm not eating it." Ross sighed.

"Still hate milk, huh? Just taste it."

"Nope." Ed squinted his eyes shut and opened his mouth to make a gagging noise. Ross sighed again.

"You're such a brat." Ross took the cake on her fork and stuffed it in the boy's mouth. "Chew and swallow."

"Ack! I've been poisoned!" Slowly Ed started chewing the cake in his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised at how creamy and sweet it was. "mmm…it's actually good. You're a good chef, lieutenant." Ed uncovered his plate and dove in. Ross laughed.

"Told you it was good. The train's gonna stop in ten minutes, so hurry it up." Ross picked up her soda and plate and got ready to walk out.

"Ross, wait! Why did you get all dazed when I mentioned my mission?" The woman shuddered.

"I have the feeling you'll find out." Ross quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Ed stared at his half eaten cheesecake.

"What awaits me that Ross can't tell me? She's so honest…there must be something big going on." Ed reluctantly finished his cake and chugged his soda. He'd have to thank Ross later. He felt the train jerk to a stop and heard the conductor say it was safe to exit. Ed ran out the door and searched for the 2nd lieutenant, but she was already gone.


	4. Roy's almost death

It was 11:45 when the Fullmetal Alchemist arrived at the door to Colonel Mustang's office. He knocked on the door as he accepted the fact that this meeting probably wasn't going to be good.

"Come in, Fullmetal." Ed heard. He opened the door and walked in. There he saw Mustang sitting behind his desk, with Hughes and Havoc in front of it, heads turned to look at him. Havoc and Hughes smiled.

"Hey there, kiddo." Hughes said.

"Welcome back to hell, boss." Havoc said. He'd meant it as a joke, but they all knew the truth in those words.

"So, what do you need, and why are they here?" Ed pointed his thumbs to the men on either side of him. "Are they gonna be my stalkers while I'm here?" Ed hated being followed around, but if it were by kind Hughes and carefree Havoc, he wouldn't mind as much. The colonel sighed glumly.

"I'm sorry to say, they're MY bodyguards right now, not yours. You're gonna try to murder me, and when you get like that, I doubt I can take you alone." Ed's body teemed with fury, as he saw where this was going.

"I'm not going on a mission, am I?"

"No, Fullmetal, you're not. We had heard rumors of the possibility of teleportation alchemy, so we sent for you. We wanted to get as much information for you as possible so you wouldn't be going in blind, but we found out the woman researching it died a year ago of natural causes. After that, everything went cold."

"…" Instead of pouncing on the colonel and attempting to slit his throat, he just stood there. "I'm not gonna try and kill you, or them, because technically it wasn't your fault. Since you don't need me anymore, can I go back home?" The colonel looked down.

"Um…no. I need you to stay here, just in case the mission gets another lead or if another mission needs your attention." That did it. That set him off. In a split second, Ed leapt over the desk and tried to strangle Mustang. It took both Havoc and Hughes to get him off.

"Calm down!" The two men yelled at the same time.

"Grrr…You bastard! You think this is funny?! You like torturing me?! You like keeping me away from my family?! You can't do this!!! You can't keep me here!!! Havoc, let me go!!!!"

"Not until you're ok." Havoc didn't like defying Ed, but he had to. The colonel cleared his throat.

"You seem to be forgetting that there are people that care for you here in Central. Hughes' daughter for example." Ed glanced at Hughes.

"Elicia?"

"Uh huh. You know she calls you uncle Ed? She missed you. She was excited when I told her you'd be around. Gracia too. And so was I." Havoc smiled.

"Not just them, either. Don't forget me. Plus there's Hawkeye, Ross, Falman, Feury, and the big man over here was happy to see you were ok."

"Oh really." Ed smirked at the black haired man sitting behind the desk. He quickly turned away.

"Maybe…you have a habit of causing trouble. You tend to make us worry. I was glad you were still in one piece." Mustang sounded embarrassed. Ed smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay. But I'm broke. Where would I sleep? I can't get into an inn." Everyone thought about that for a minute. Hughes broke the long silence.

"You'd be free to stay in my house, but I don't think there are any beds." Hughes sighed. "Too bad. Elicia wanted you to stay with us." Again everyone started thinking. Now it was Mustang who broke the silence.

"Hey Havoc, aren't you living in a two person dorm room?" Havoc thought for a minute, and then understood where he was going.

"That would work." Ed was totally lost.

"What'll work?"

"I live in a dorm with two beds, but no roommate. Want to come with me?" Ed smiled.

"Ok then, that's settled. Thanks, Havoc." Ed was grateful. He didn't expect to stay with anyone else during his time here.

"No problem, sir." Havoc smiled back. Mustang smirked.

"Perfect. Fullmetal will stay with Havoc. Help him get everything there and unpacked. Dismissed." The other three men saluted their commanding officer.

"Yes, sir." Then all three left the room.

"I'm going the other way. Nice seeing you again, Fullmetal. Make sure you come visit us."

"I will." Hughes said goodbye to the two blondes and walked down the hallway. Havoc and Ed started walking down the other hallway and to the elevator.

"So, where's your suitcase?"

"Downstairs…I think." Havoc sighed.

"Please don't tell me you forgot where you put your stuff."

"No…Yes…Maybe…" This time they both sighed. The elevator stopped on the ground floor, and Havoc saw 2 red suitcases by the door.

"I'm assuming those are yours."

"Yup." They walked to the cases. Havoc picked up one, and Ed the other. They walked outside only to feel several plops of rain against their head.

"Aww man! Winry's automail! She'll kill me if it gets rusty!" Ed was about to turn around to walk back inside, but Havoc put his hand on his back to stop him. He was holding an umbrella now. Ed was so busy looking up at the sky, he didn't notice Havoc pull it out. He handed the umbrella to Ed.

"C'mon, let's get home before the rain gets worse." Ed smiled at the use of the word "home".

"Ok." And off they ran, Ed holding the umbrella high enough to cover them both, and Havoc with his unoccupied hand on Ed's back.


	5. Drinking

The meeting and trip to Havoc's dorm took much longer than Ed had thought. By the time they had gotten there, it was already 6:00 pm. Ed was amazed by how big it is.

"Wow…this is your place? Its huge." Havoc laughed.

"You don't know what a dorm is, do you sir?"

"Of course I do! It's…y'know…a building…and people live in it." The taller man laughed again.

"A dorm is a room inside a building. A bunch of dorms make up the whole building. There are six in this one, including mine."

"Hmm…so where is everyone?"

"Well, my best guess is work. Normally these dorms are reserved for people who only work night shifts, to avoid noise while others are asleep. The only reason I'm allowed to be here is because I don't have a set time to get on and off work."

"So we have this place to ourselves?"

"Uh huh."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?

"…Probably not. You can mess up my room, but that's about it. And kindly don't, or I'm making you clean it up. You can't go and raid the other dorms, either."

"Killjoy…" Havoc laughed and put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Let's get this stuff to our room, ok?" Havoc picked up both suitcases and led the way to a door with a bronze plate with a number 4 on it.

"Room number four is mine. Remember that. I have a spare key in there somewhere. I'll give that to you when I find it." The older man pulled out his own key and opened the door, then moved out of the way to let Ed in first. Havoc followed behind with the cases, throwing them on one of the beds and flipping the light switch.

"…I hope there was nothing breakable in those." Ed didn't hear him. He was too busy taking in the sights. There were two one-person beds that were at least queen sized on either side of the door. On the opposite wall was a desk with a hi tech computer sitting on it. A few feet in front of the bed without his cases on it, there was what looked like a fully stocked mini bar with a bench for about 3 people. The door to the bathroom was also open, and from what he could see, it was pretty fancy. Ed was speechless. Havoc waved his hand in front of Ed's face.

"Hey boss, pick your jaw up off the floor."

"This is your place?"

"Yup. Sweet, isn't it?"

"It doesn't even smell like smoke." Havoc put on an exaggerated face of offense.

"If I have to smoke, I go outside for your information. Because if I didn't they'd kick me out." They both laughed. Ed took a seat at the bar.

"You drink?"

"Someday you'll learn the facts of life. One of which being that smoking and drinking often go together. Speaking of which, I could use a drink." Havoc walked behind the bar, filled a glass with ice, and started pouring whiskey. "When you want ice in your drink, you tell the bartender to put it on the rocks, odd as that seems." He put the whiskey away, then walked around, sat on the bench, and drank half. He turned his head to Ed's cases.

"So, what'd you bring?" Ed was staring at the rest of Havoc's drink. Why did Havoc like this, anyway? He took the cup and drank the rest of it. "Ed?" Havoc looked back at the boy beside him. He noticed his now empty glass. "Ed! That was my drink! And you're a minor! That's against the law!"

"But it's good! You adults always keep the good stuff!" "So does that mean you want more?"

"Uh, yeah."

"No way."

"Why not? No one else is here, it's just us. Pleeeeease?" Ed shot the man puppy dog eyes. Havoc couldn't believe it.

"The hell? When did you figure out that still worked for you?!"

"When Ross called me adorable."

"Damned Ross…fine. Just one or two more…" Havoc walked around, rinsed out the glass he used, pulled out a smaller one, and set them both back on the table. He filled them both with half gin and half limejuice. "This is called a gimlet." He slid the drink to Ed, who drank it right away.

"Whoa, that's sour."

"It has limejuice in it. Of course it's sour." He took the glasses, rinsed them, and this time filled them with something that looked like water. "And this is just a shot of vodka. Vodka doesn't really have a taste to it. It's like water."

"Hm…" He chugged his glass. "Wow. Nothing whatsoever. You sure that isn't water?"

"Positive." In retrospect, Havoc really should have stopped there. He should've put all the alcohol away. But he didn't. He enjoyed teaching Ed about the life of a bar regular, and all the drink names, so he'd never go into a bar and not know what to ask for. He kept going. He kept giving Ed drinks, and kept drinking 3 times what he gave to Ed. After an hour of this, Havoc had already fallen asleep at the bar, leaving Ed to finish the rest of his 12th drink. He stumbled to the bed.

"Uhhh…I don…feel sooo…goood…" Ed sat on his bed and laid back. He twined his fingers together and put them over his eyes. Ed's voice woke Havoc up.

"…Do…you want me to make you feel good again?" Ed didn't get what Havoc meant. Did he have some kind of hangover removal cream? The tall blonde stood up and started walking towards the bed. Ed peeked up from under his hands, and was amazed to see that Havoc could still talk and walk fine. He was an amazingly good drunk. Or was he drunk at all anymore? Ed didn't have time to think about which it was. Havoc had climbed on top of him, grabbed his wrists, and was pinning them above his head.

'Oh shit in a bucket… ' Ed thought.


	6. And it begins

Ed was in shock. He was about to be raped. By another guy.

"H-havoc…wha…do ya think…you're doing?" Havoc smirked.

"I'm making you feel good. That's what friends do." Havoc fixed himself so he was holding Ed's wrists with one hand. The other hand caressed the side of his body. "You're fresh, aren't you? Still a virgin. Been a while since I've taken one." His hand slid to Ed's pants, tucking his thumb in the side. He put his nose to the younger boy's nose, tip to tip, making Ed cringe. Havoc smiled. "PSYCHE!" The older one got off Ed and sat by his feet. Ed was confused.

"Wha…was that f-for?"

"To show you what can happen when people get too drunk. You hold liquor pretty well, actually. Twelve drinks that size can knock out even adults sometimes."

"Why...a-are you…n-not drunk?"

"Never said I wasn't. I guess I'm more immune to alcohol now. You shoulda seen me when I was 23. Five drinks and I was out."

"I'm glad…you still h-have…your common sense…You never struck me as g-gay anyway. M-more like a wannabe womanizer."

"Wannabe? That's not nice. And its not like I've never thought of it. What with Mustang always stealing my dates and all. He'd never bug my dates then, unless he was gay." Ed nodded his head. He was still in shock. That's when he noticed the familiar hard feeling. The stuff Havoc did had aroused him.

"Hey Havoc, if you were gay…w-who would you go for? You got a lot of choices just within the military."

"You can talk a little better. That's good. As for who…" Havoc thought about his male comrades. His face changed every few seconds, from looks of questioning to disapproval. "…Colonel Mustang." Ed's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"The asshole gets almost all the girls he wants, and now you're saying he can get gays, too?!" Havoc looked down.

"Well, if I stay within the guys I know in the military, there really isn't much to go for. The colonel has a lot to offer, I guess. He's got cash, power, and looks, to some extent." Havoc looked back at Ed. "Well if he's so bad, who would you go for?" It didn't take Ed nearly as long to answer.

"You." Havoc nearly choked on air and blushed a little.

"M-me? Why me?"

"Why not you? You're handsome. And really nice. You're a gentlemen, and you're well traveled." Ed blinked as he realized the truth in his words. Havoc turned a bit redder.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Um…hey, Havoc? Was everyone really worried about me?" The taller blonde raised his eyebrows at the random question.

"Uh huh. Everyone was concerned that you'd gotten yourself into some kind of trouble. Y'know, like you'd gotten hurt or something. We all worried about the condition you'd be in when, or if, you came back. Especially me, although I'm not completely sure why. I know you can handle yourself, most of the time."

"So does that mean you guys love me?" Havoc again choked on the air he was breathing. When he stopped coughing, he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Especially you?" Havoc smiled and ruffled Ed's hair.

"Especially me. Now let's get to sleep. We can go visit Hughes tomorrow, if you want." The older of the two started walking towards the bathroom, but Ed grabbed the back of his shirt. Havoc turned around. "Anything else y-" Havoc's sentence was cut off by a hug. He looked down at his young superior. Ed had his forehead on his chest. He looked up at the taller man, hooking his arm around his neck, pulling him closer, and giving him a small kiss on the lips. Ed let go of Havoc and backed up a step, looking at the floor.

"I…I'm s-sorry…" Havoc was dazed.

"Why'd you do that?" Ed didn't answer. He just stared blankly downwards. Havoc took Ed's chin and jerked his head up, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"I just…wanted to see what you would do…I mean, I was sad, kind of. That gay question. You'd take the colonel over me? I don't know why I cared, but I did. A lot. And when you were pretending to come on to me…for a second I wished you weren't kidding. I liked the thought of having you…be the one to take my virginity…I don't know why though. Something must be wrong with me-" Havoc put his hand over the boy's mouth. He was confused as hell. And to make things worse, Havoc was starting to wish he hadn't been kidding, too. Just the thought was getting him hard, but why? He wasn't gay, and as far as he knew, neither was Ed. 'Damn, tonight isn't gonna be good…' Havoc thought.

"Ed, are you gay?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Are you still drunk?" Asking was pointless. Havoc knew he was either dreaming, or Ed was REALLY drunk.

"I don't know anymore."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with you yet?"

"No…Hey, Havoc, tell me what love feels like." Havoc hadn't put two and two (and two and two and two…) together yet.

"You're on a randomness streak, sir. Love feels…wonderful. You can't really get enough of it. When you see the person you love, you just feel like you're light as a feather. You might get nervous around them, too. Like you get butterflies in your stomach when you see them. All in all, you're on cloud 9. All you do is think about that person and wonder if they're thinking about you. You feel like you have an unbreakable bond to that person." Ed nodded.

"Havoc?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what's wrong with me. Nothing."

"Nothing? This strikes me as a big nothing."

"There's nothing wrong, because what's 'wrong with me' is really not wrong." Havoc was confused. Ed took his silence as a sign that he was thinking. "Havoc?" Ed's voice broke his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"I think…I love you…" At that moment, Havoc put everything together. Not only about Ed, but about himself. He knew why he was worried about Ed a lot. He knew why he regretted stopping when he tried to teach Ed his lesson. And he knew why he was thrilled to hear those words come out of Ed's mouth. Havoc pushed Ed back onto the bed and was once again on top of him. Only this time, he had no intention of stopping. One of Havoc's hands caressed Ed's face.

"I think I love you too." He whispered before crushing his lips against that of the boy under him.


	7. Waking Up

The next morning, Ed and Havoc woke up at the same time because of (or what they thought was) a wet dream about each other.

"AAAAAGH!!!" They were screaming at the same time, but neither had noticed the other yet. Then their arms touched. Slowly they both turned their heads to look at each other. They were in the same bed. They then both looked down to see the other's body. They were both naked, and covered with white stuff from stomach to knees. They picked their heads up to look at each other's face and screamed at the same time, again.

"Why am I here, why am I naked, why does my butt hurt, why am I covered in white crap, and why do I have a headache?!" Ed rubbed his ass with one hand and his head with the other. Havoc answered the questions he knew the answers to, and started asking his own.

"You're here, as in with me in my dorm room, because you needed a place to stay while you were in Central, but why are you in my bed? I don't know why you're naked, but I'd appreciate it if you got un-naked. Like, now. Deal with your ass, because I'm pretty sure my cock hurts worse. I don't know or care about the white stuff. You can just wash it off. And we have headaches because you just HAD to shoot me a pair of damn puppy eyes so I'd let you drink with me…" Ed started thinking.

"Why in hell were we screaming?" Havoc sighed.

"Well, I was screaming because I got so drunk I had a sex dream. About you, of all people."

"Same. Wait, what do you mean, 'me of all people'?!"

"You're a teenager, sir. And a guy. And most short people have short wing-wongs. Besides, you're not gay. And neither am I."

"Wing-wongs? Ok then…AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT IN HEIGHT AND IN BED?!?!?!" The older man laughed.

"I think people tease you about your height because of the way you respond. It's funny." Ed growled at his roommate and went back to thinking.

"Hmm…We're both naked…We're in the same bed…We're covered in white goo…my ass hurts and your junk hurts…" Ed and Havoc's eyes went wide as they looked at each other yet again.

"We had sex…" They said simultaneously. Ed rolled his eyes as they said another statement at the same time.  
"Ok, we really have to stop doing that."

"Agreed." Havoc shook his head. "How? Why? When? …Why?" Havoc couldn't get over the 'why' part.

"Let's see. When would be last night. How, well, you should know how. You're an adult, after all. And I don't really remember why." Havoc crumpled his brow as he tried to remember the events of last night.

"Well, I wanted a drink. I poured whiskey and you drank half of it and wanted more. I said no and then you shot me puppy dog eyes, which made me say yes. So we chugged like 10 drinks and you got cross-eyed drunk, which is also against the law by the way. And then I tried to, for lack of a better word, pretend to rape you so you'd learn not to drink."

"So you raped me?!?!" Shock mixed with the desire to kill made Ed's eyes wide and sharp.

"N-no! Of course not! I just wanted you to know what could happen! And even if I did, better you find out from me than having it happen to you in real life. Now shush. I got back up and explained why I did that, and you said you felt weird. And then, and I don't get this part at all, you asked me to tell you what love felt like. And after that you…" Havoc froze as he remembered the content of his last conversation with Ed.

'Havoc?'

'Yeah?'

'I think…I love you…'

'I think I love you, too.'

Havoc's face went beet red as he remembered Ed's confession, along with everything else they had done. Ed, being ever so observant, picked up on Havoc's tension.

"What happened?" Havoc looked into the eyes of the child he had taken.

"You started it. All of it. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, but you stopped me. You pulled me down and kissed me. I asked you why, and you said you loved me." Now Ed turned red.

"I…I did?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Huh?"

"When you said you loved me, did you mean it?" Ed stared into the other blonde's eyes and thought for a minute. He felt different with Havoc. Kind of like how he felt with Winry and Al, only deeper. Stronger.

"It makes no sense! I'm NOT gay! …Am I? …Are you?"

"I don't think I'm gay. But if I'm not, why do I still want to…um…" He stopped there, a tiny bit afraid to say 'I still want to touch you and make out with you and have sex with you'. "…be around you?"

"…Because I'm easy to like?"

"Maybe, maybe not. What do you think?"

"That in one night, I somehow switched teams." Havoc laughed.

"That makes two of us, kid."  
"What else did I say while I was drunk?" Havoc thought for a minute.

"That you liked the thought of me being the one to take your virginity." Ed got redder.

"I still do, even though I don't have it to be taken anymore."

"You also said you were a tiny ballerina on the search for the perfect tutu."

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS WOULD I SAY THAT!!!!!!!!" Havoc laughed again, this time almost rolling off the bed. "Havoc?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Well, well. You really don't know everything, do you?" Ed punched Havoc's shoulder.

"I'm serious, Havoc."

"I know, I know. Well, I'd say we should go back to sleep, because by the looks of it, neither of us got much last night."

"Uh huh." Havoc held his arms out, which Ed ran straight into. Together they laid in bed again, almost completely pressed against each other, Havoc's arm on Ed's waist and Ed's hands against Havoc's chest. After a quick but fierce French kiss, they both relaxed and closed their eyes.

"Havoc?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have sex again later?" Havoc sighed.

"Ok, but this time, we're using lube." Ed's ass throbbed in soreness.

"Good idea." And then they both settled down and drifted to sleep with their newfound lover.


	8. More To Think About

Ed was the first to wake up. Sleepy golden eyes looked the clock on the dresser. It was almost noon. Gently he wiggled out of Havoc's grasp, careful not to wake him because if he remembered right, today was Havoc's day off. Havoc rolled over and went back to quietly snoring, making Ed smile. He still had no idea what he should be thinking, but he knew that he had a special bond with Havoc. Going to work was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he should. Maybe it would help him get his mind in order. Quickly he got ready for another day with the terrible Colonel Mustang, running out the door when fully dressed. Fifteen minutes later, he was walking into the building that had become all too familiar to him. That's when he noticed Hawkeye walking towards him.

"Morning, Hawkeye." The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Morning? It's a quarter after noon."

"It is?" The older one sighed.

"You're a bit off today, aren't you sir? Everything ok?"

"It's complicated. I should be fine."

"Ok then. See you later, Ed."

"Yeah, see ya." Ed walked away from Riza and to the colonel's office. The door was closed. He knocked a few times and listened for any voices inside.

"Come in." Roy yelled. Ed opened the door, walked in the room, and shut the door behind him. Roy was standing with his back to the boy, looking out the window. When he heard the door close again, he turned around.

"Good afternoon, Fullmetal."

"Yeah, good afternoon…" The older man sighed.

"Bright and cheerful as ever, aren't you? What happened? Did someone call you short?" Ed looked down.

"Is it that obvious something's wrong with me? And no one's called me short…yet."

"What's wrong then? I need you in good mental health so start talking."

"It isn't your business. And even if I wanted to tell you, it's a long story." Ed glared at the man, and the man glared back.

"I am your commanding officer. That automatically makes you my business. Besides, worrying isn't good for you, and you need to stay in top condition." Ed sighed in defeat. He knew Roy was right. It's not like Roy could do anything about it anyway.

"You know how I was supposed to stay with Havoc while I'm here?

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He poured himself some liquor. And I was curious, so I drank some. I liked it, so I asked for more, but he said no. I, um… 'persuaded' him to give me some though. A couple hours passed and we both got drunk, and he came on to me to try and show me what could happen when people got drunk."

"So he raped you?"

"No. He faked to. As in he just pinned me and then he said psyche when he was about to undress me. But after that, I started feeling weird. And what I felt…I liked, but I didn't know exactly what it was. So I asked Havoc what love felt like."

"So you fell in love with him?"

"No clue. But long story short, we ended up having sex. And when we woke up, neither of us remembered much. Havoc remembered later on. And then we went back to sleep. I really didn't want to come to work today, but I figured it-"

"You figured you could find something here that would help get your mind off Havoc?" Roy started walking to the door.

"Exactly."

CLICK

Ed shuddered as he heard the door behind him locking. Ed turned around to look at his superior.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Roy put his finger against Ed's lips.

"Shh… I'm gonna take your mind off Havoc. That's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah but-" Ed's sentence was cut off by a pair of lips attacking his own. Roy's tongue traced Ed's lips, searching for a way in, but Ed wouldn't give him one. That was starting to tick the colonel off. He broke the kiss long enough to slip a hand into Ed's boxers, making Ed gasp. Perfect. Roy stuck his tongue into the blonde's mouth and slowly explored. The hand in Ed's boxers rubbed up and down Ed's thigh in an attempt to get a reaction from the boy.

"mmmpffh!!!?" Ed pushed against Mustang's chest, trying to get away, but it was no use. Roy took his free hand and fisted it in the blonde hair in front of him, pulling him into a deeper kiss and locking him firmly in place. After what seemed like forever, Roy broke the kiss. A small saliva trail connected their mouths.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?

"When it's with you, of course it's bad. What's the big idea?"

"I was doing what you asked. And testing a little theory of mine but that's not the point."

"I came here hoping to clear my head and you gave me more to think about. Gee, thanks.

"Anytime."

"Bastard…"

"So, who's better?"

"Huh?"

"Who's better at pleasuring you, me or Jean?"

"How should I know? I'm just a kid. And you haven't pleasured me yet…" Ed went pale as he realized what he had just doomed himself to. "…I shouldn't have said that." He watched a smirk cross his boss's face as he was pushed to the ground and pinned with his hands above his head. 'Please, please say psyche…' Ed thought. But Roy's treatment was making him hard, and he knew what would be happening next. Sex, gloating, shame, confusion, and possibly an STD from the man-whore on top of him.

This chapter is deticated to my friend YcJap2858, who just happens to be addicted to Roy and Ed yaoi so I threw in this little curveball for her. ^^


	9. Explanation and Consequence

Ed was dazed when he walked out of Mustang's office. He was surprised Mustang had even let him go without a death threat. The last line the colonel said to him was replaying in his head.

'Ed, I want you to remember something. You're still young. You don't need to know what love feels like yet. But you should explore it anyway. If you don't you'll never learn. Consider me your first lesson. You're confused, aren't you? Things can get like that with relationships. But once you can sort through the fog and get everything straight, that's when you can tell whether you love someone or not.'

Learning a life lesson was one thing he didn't expect to do while he was here. And Mustang being self-sacrificing and temporarily gay? Definitely random. On the other hand, almost half the list of things he didn't expect to happen had already happened, so he shouldn't be surprised. He sighed and walked to the door, noticing Ross was there.

"Hey, Ed. Did Mustang break the bad news?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean my mission. Yeah, he told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you on the train. I didn't want you to be upset when you walked in the office."

"But I ended up getting mad 5 minutes later, so what's the point?"

"I was just trying to save you some happy time."

"I'm me, Ross. I don't get happy time. Or deserve it. And you know that." Ross sighed.

"You're too hard on yourself, sir. Why don't you head home?"

"Mustang said not to, in case they got another lead or another mission for me."

"Why don't you go back to Havoc's dorm?"

"It's complicated. Besides, he's probably still sleeping."

"At four pm?" Ed shrugged.

"He's weird like that."

"…You're pretty weird yourself y'know. I think you should head back to Havoc's place. He has a way with cheering people up, and it looks like you need some cheering up." Ed sighed.

"You have no idea." With that, they went separate ways, Ed walking out the door and Ross walking upstairs. Ross knocked on the colonel's door.

"Come in." Roy called. Ross opened the door and peered around the room.

"Sir, I saw Fullmetal downstairs and he looked down about something. What did you do this time?" Roy sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I've either taught him a lesson, scarred him for life, or gave him a fetish." Roy paused for a moment. "Or any combination of the three." Ross shook her head.

"Again?"

"Trust me when I say this is the first time I've done anything to him like this."

"I'll take your word for it." Ross turned around and closed the door behind her. Meanwhile, Ed was walking towards Havoc's dorm. He was deep in thought.

'Why? Why did he do that? Why did I let him? Why did I like it? It was wrong but…Oh god, my head hurts.' Ed rubbed his head. He had stopped paying attention to the world around him. His inattentiveness made him walk straight into the door of Havoc's building.

"Ouch…" He rubbed his nose and walked into the building, not even bothering to yell at the wall or curse under his breath. He walked to the door with the bronze four on it and opened it. Havoc was still asleep on the bed in almost exactly the same position Ed had left him in. Ed silently walked in and shut the door behind him. He laid down on the unoccupied bed.

"Where were you?" The sound of Havoc's voice shocked Ed upright again.

"Huh? Oh, Havoc. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Naw. I've been awake for a while. But where'd you head off to?" Ed sighed.

"I had work today." The taller blonde nodded.

"Ok. Mustang give you anything to do or did you just sit there?" Ed shivered a little as he recalled his episode with Mustang.

"He…Uh….did something interesting with me. I'm not sure exactly what to call it."

"No, Mustang? He did something intresting? It's a miracle. What'd he do that actually provoked your intrest?"

"It's…hard to explain. But I learned a life lesson…sort of…"

"…I have the feeling more happened than you're telling." Ed sighed.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"That depends on what actually happened, now spill your guts."

"Well, I woke up and you had your arms around me, so I climbed out because I remembered I had to work today. I really didn't want to go but I figured working would get my mind off what happened with you. So I went, and apparently it looked obvious that something was bugging me. First Riza asked me what was up, then Mustang. I didn't tell them, but Mustang basically ordered me to say it. So I said it, and he did what I wanted, kind of. He…um…raped me." Havoc was silent. After what seemed like forever, his head sank into his hands and he spoke softly.

"But you…But I…But we…But he…" Havoc was confused, but he was sure of one thing. His head lifted. His eyes were sharp and dangerous. "Must murder Mustang…."

"What?! No! Look, it started out as rape, but after a while… I don't know… I kind of liked it." Ed turned faint red. Havoc sighed.

"So what're you saying?"

"That I'm really confused right now."

"What about that life lesson?"

"I don't need to know what love feels like yet, but I should explore romance anyway, for the sake of learning."

"That's a good lesson to know. …I think I need some alone time…Can you get somewhere else to stay?" Havoc was pushing Ed out the door without even waiting for his answer. When Ed was in the hallway, he shut the door. Ed was confused, but he knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry, Jean…So sorry…" Ed walked out the dorm door and down the street. After wandering around the now dark Central streets, he realized he wasn't really going anywhere. And to make it worse, it was starting to rain. But what could he do? He needed to let Havoc cool down. "Hmm… Breda?" Breda was out of the question. He shared a house with Falman and Feury, and Ed wanted as few people around as possible. "…Hawkeye?" She was a possibility, but he didn't want to bother her, or bother explaining why he needed a new place to stay. He sighed as he realized there was really only one person he could go to. "Mustang…"


	10. The Only Place Left

Ed sighed as he knocked on the door to Mustang's house, which was really more of a mansion than a house. A tired man with black bed-head opened the door. He looked at his young visitor.

"Fullmetal? What're you doing here so late?"

"I told Havoc what happened, and I figured I should give him some time to cool down. You should thank me. I might have just saved your life."

"Skip to the point."

"I need a place to stay. Mind taking in a stray dog for the night?" Mustang sighed.

"You're not a stray dog. And sure, I got a spare room. Follow me." Mustang started walking up the steps and opened a door. Ed closed the front door and followed him. "This should work nicely." Ed looked around the room. Painted royal blue with a king sized bed in it. A canopy and curtains seemed to float above and around the bed. A large redwood dresser with a mirror built in was also there. Then Ed saw light coming from what he thought was a window. Upon closer examination, he saw it was a door to a stone balcony.

"Wow…" Ed was impressed. He turned to the man behind him. "Is it really ok if I crash here?"

"It's fine by me. Just try not to break anything." Roy went over and sat on the bed, motioning for Ed to join him. The blonde sat next to his superior. "Now tell me what happened this time."

"I was still in shock from the…um…sex with you. So I went back to Havoc's place and when I got there, I thought he was still asleep so I laid down on the other bed and tried to think. But he was awake, and he asked me where I was. I told him I was at work and he asked me if you had given me anything interesting to do. I said you had done something interesting with me, but I wasn't totally sure what to call it. I didn't want to tell him, but he could tell I wasn't telling everything, so I told him everything that happened, he kicked me out, and here I am."

"Hmm…Hey Ed, do you still want to go home?"

"You mean leave Central and go back to my family? Of course."

"I'll tell you what. You can decide."

"I knew you wouldn't…wait, say again?"

"You choose. Stay in Central or go back home."

"Really? I can go home if I want to?"

"Sure. If you honestly think you have no reason to stay, then go ahead and leave." Ed thought for a minute. He wanted to go home. DESPRATELY he wanted to go home. But having a life at Central wasn't sounding as bad anymore. He'd become very close to Havoc. Mustang was intriguing him. Plus, it would be much easier to do missions if he didn't have to take a train every time.

"I think I'm becoming a traitor." Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole time, all I wanted was to go back home. Only problem was, you were making me stay. Now you're giving me the choice to stay or go, and I'm thinking about staying. Doesn't that sound rather traitor-like?"

"Yes. But just do what makes you happy."

"They'd both make me happy."

"Ok, then do whichever one benefits you the most."

"Both choices have their own benefits."

"Fine, then do what you think is right."

"The 'right' choice isn't right for everyone I want it to be right for."

"…You aren't making this easy on me." Ed laughed.

"I have a way of causing trouble." Roy smiled

"Just go to sleep. Let things sort themselves out. See where that goes. My room is 2 doors down to the left if you need anything. Good Night." Roy gave Ed a hug before returning to his room. Ed sighed. He knew Mustang was trying to help, but Ed thought he had just made things worse for him.

"What do I do? Stay, and my family will miss me. Leave, and my friends will miss me." Ed sighed again as he laid in the bed. 'Always me.' He thought.


	11. Unheard Words

The next morning, Ed awoke to see Roy lying next to him.

"AAAAGH!" Ed jumped up, hitting his head on the wooden canopy. He settled back down, his hands rubbing the top of his head. "Ow, ow ow…" Mustang sat up.

"You're finally awake?"

"Yes I'm awake! Why the HELL are you in bed with me?" Ed was getting prepared to pummel the older man to a pulp.

"Calm down, Fullmetal. I can explain."

"Well you'd better start, or else your manhood will be in grave danger. In more ways than one."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. I came in here because I heard someone talking. So I walk into the room to check if you had left the TV on or something, but it was you talking. I got closer to make sure it was you and I hadn't lost what's left of my mind, and after I heard you again, I went to leave. But you had grabbed my shirt. I didn't want to wake you up, but you wouldn't let go, so I just stayed here."

"…That explains how Al knew about me wearing a dress…"

"You wore a dress?"

"U-um…" Ed blushed a little. "Of course not!"

"…Pfft…Hahahahaha!"

"H-hey! Shut up! What else did I say?"

"Nothing quite that embarrassing. You said my name a few times. You said 'love' once or twice. You said Havoc's name, you said home, you said central, just a bunch of one word phrases."

"All I said the whole time were different single words?"

"Basically. Only twice did I hear you say more than one word at a time."

"What did I say then?"

"First, you said 'I'm confused'. Then you said 'I don't know what to do'. Mind explaining?"

"I think I already did…I don't know whether I should stay or leave. I think I was happier when you were forcing me to stay."

"Really? I guess I made things worse then, didn't I?"

"Ya think?" Ed sighed and walked to the door to the balcony, staring out the window. "I don't know what to do. I can't please myself until everyone else I love is pleased, but I can't please everyone. Regardless of what I do, someone won't be satisfied, meaning I won't be satisfied." Ed opened the door and walked out onto the balcony, Roy following closely behind.

"Make a list then." Ed turned to look at Mustang.

"List of what?"

"Reasons to stay or go."

"…That's a pretty good idea."

"I can give you a few reasons to stay."

"Sure, shoot." Roy grinned mischievously.

"My lips, my cock, Havoc's lips, Havoc's cock, and the possibility of getting them all at the same time." Ed went deep red.

"Th-threesome?"

"Uh huh. I think it'd be a good experience for you."

"Here's a question, when did you become gay?"

"When I found out you and Havoc were."

"So you're trying to steal me from Havoc?"

"Not…exactly. Want me to be honest?"

"That would be a nice change."

"I always…wanted Havoc. And then when I met you…I wanted you too. But I thought you two were both straight so I just kinda… held it in."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or freaked out."

"Little of both. I think you should call Havoc. He's probably worried out of his mind about you."

"And tell him what? That I stayed with the man I cheated on him with?" Roy laughed a little.

"Life lesson number two. It isn't cheating if you two aren't dating to begin with."

"Oh…" Roy laughed again.

"You're so nonchalant, seeing as you seem to be an inch away from a mental breakdown."

"I am an inch away from a mental breakdown. There's way too much to figure out and deal with right now."

"Life is like that sometimes. That's why you gotta know how to relax and go with the flow. C'mon, I'll drive you back to Havoc's place."

"Ok." Ed and Roy walked out of the house and into the car. Twenty minutes later, they were outside the dorm door marked with a brass four. Roy knocked on the door. The lieutenant opened a minute later.

"Glad you didn't die in a ditch, Ed. And the Colonel-" Ed stopped him mid sentence.

"Badmouth him and I kill you. I owe him one."

"You don't owe me anything. I just helped out one of my men. Nothing big about it." Both men looked back at Havoc. "You calm now Jean?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for bringing Ed back. Do you need anything else? Because I could really use a nap." The mischievous smile was back on Roy's face.

"You sure about that?" Roy pulled Ed back into the hallway, taking his place beside Havoc and locking the door behind him.

"HEY!" Ed yelled, but then got quiet. He put his ear to the door in an attempt to hear, but all he heard were whispers too soft to make out and the ruffling of fabric. The door suddenly opened again, nearly making Ed fall on his face. He turned pink as he looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just…uh…warming up the door! Yeah, let's go with that!" Ed heard the two men laugh.

"Ed." Both men said at the same time. Ed looked up again and instantly regretted doing so. Havoc and Mustang were both blissfully naked. Ed went so red, steam was starting to come off his head. He pinched his nose.

"I think I'm gonna have a nosebleed…" The men smiled, looked at each other and nodded before pulling Ed into the room, Havoc shutting and locking the door, and Roy proceeding to strip him.


	12. Ending Reunion

Colonel Mustang woke up around 10:00 the next morning, Havoc waking up about ten minutes later. They stretched, yawned, and rubbed their eyes as they tried to avoid the urge to go back to sleep. Havoc stood up and walked to the bathroom sink, noticing what time it was.

"Um…didn't we have work today?" Mustang sighed.

"You do realize that you fucked the man who controls who comes into work when, right? I'll just give us three the day off."

"Well that works." Havoc looked around, finally realizing that Ed was nowhere to be found. His suitcases were gone too. "Hey, where's Ed?" Mustang looked around the room for him.

"That's a good question."

"You think he was playing the responsible one in this trio and went to work?"

"Him? Responsible? Yeah, in our dreams maybe. And he hates working. Besides, then he wouldn't have taken his cases with him"

"…Good point. Where do you think he is?"

"…I think I know."

"Really? Where?"

"Back home."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. I guess he chose them over us." Havoc sighed.

"They are his family. You can't say you didn't expect this."

"No, I did. But in the back of my mind, I was wishing he'd stay. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know…" Roy plopped heavily on the bed that Ed once slept in, making a small piece of paper fly off. Roy picked up the note and read it.

_Goodbye and thank you both. For everything._

_ -Ed_

Roy gave the note to Havoc and struggled to fight back tears. Jean was doing the same a moment later.

Ed held both his cases in hand as he started his long walk to Central Station. 'They're probably awake by now. Maybe I should've stayed and said goodbye in person…' Ed mentally slapped himself. 'No…That would've made things worse. I just gotta keep moving…' Ed was walking through the market. There was music playing. He identified one song as Run This Town by Rihanna.

_Life's a game but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care, so I keep doing my own thing, walking tall against the rain, victory's within the mouth, almost there don't give up now, only thing that's on my mind, is who's gonna run this town tonight._

"'Mustang…he's a good leader…and competitive…' The song ended and was followed by You Found Me by The Fray.

_Lost and Insecure, you found me, you found me, lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you, just a little late, you found me, you found me._

'Havoc…he helped me a lot…he really knew me…' The next song was Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.

_I watch you, fast asleep, all I fear means nothing, angels and flies, my sanctuary, my sanctuary, where fears and lies melt away, musical times, my sanctuary, my sanctuary._

'I felt so safe with them…' Next came Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen.

_We gotta stop looking at the hands of the time we been givin, and this is all we got and we gotta stop thinkin, and every second counts on a clock that's tickin, gotta live like we're dyin._

'I always had fun with them…I felt so…alive…' Breakeven by The Script started playing after that.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just praying to a god that I don't believe in, cuz I got time while she got freedom, cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even._

'This is definitely the closest thing to heartbreak I've felt since mom died…' The last song Ed heard was Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback.

_You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go, I wont let you fall, when all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on, we're gonna see the world off, I'll hold you till the hurt is gone._

'Ok, that's it.' Ed gave up. He knew a sign (or several) when he saw one. He dropped his suitcases on the spot and ran for Havoc's dorm.

Havoc and Mustang were taking their time getting dressed. They were crushed that Ed had decided to leave, and didn't have the heart or energy to do anything.

"So, what happens now, Roy?"

"I guess we live life. It's not like he'll be gone forever. He still has to come in for missions."

"Yeah, I know, but it would've been fun having him here permanently…"

"Hahaha. Bow chika wow wow."

"Can it, Mustang. I'm too depressed to make snappy comebacks."

"Yeah, I know how you feel…" The men heard a knock on the door. They sighed.

"You wanna get that, Jean?"

"Hell no. It could be someone tracking us down for not going to work."

"Lazy ass. Fine, Rock Paper Scissors then." Both men shook their fists in time with their words.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Mustang had paper. Havoc had rock.

"Damn…" Havoc walked to the door and opened it. In a flurry of blonde hair and red fabric, Havoc was pounced on, making both men fall, and hugged.

"Havoc! Are you-" He shut up as he saw Jean's attacker. He'd recognize those blonde braids, red coat, and metal arm anywhere.

"E-Ed?" Mustang whispered.

"Ed?" Havoc had been tackled so fast, he never saw who had done it. He looked down at the boy. "ED!" He stood up and returned the hug tightly. "What're you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I LIVE here!" Mustang walked up to the still hugging blondes.

"So does that mean…"

"Uh huh!" Mustang smiled and joined the embrace.

"It's good to have you back." Then Havoc noticed that Ed was empty handed.

"Uh, Ed, where's your stuff?" Ed's eyes went wide.

"uh-oh…"


End file.
